Alphas Will Be Alphas
by gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: Alfred isn't the only alpha in his mate's life.


_I've become a slave to another headcanon by usuk-omegaverse on Tumblr. Excuse my awkward writing, I'm going through different writing styles at the moment. I'm not pleased with this but I figured I'd post it anyway. _It was an unbeta-ed quickie due to the fact that literally all their headcanons are irresistible to me;;_ I'm going to regret this, aren't I..._

* * *

"What's all this about, eh?"

Alfred smiled sheepishly, kneeling beside his lover's armchair and nudging the bouquet in his hands toward the omega's chest, "Does a guy need a reason to get his husband some stuff?"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up in suspicion.

Before him on the coffee table laid a box of chocolates, a stuffed bunny and a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream, excluding the flowers already buried in his arms. It wasn't like the alpha to shower him with gifts out of the blue- at least not to this extent.

Arthur was positively miffed. Was there something he was forgetting? Though he never failed to remember important events, there was no other explanation for Alfred's cheeky behavior-

 _Ah._ There it was.

Between the kisses to Arthur's mating mark and the innocent brush of their hands was the blue-eyed glare at the macaroni-necklace looped around Arthur's neck. It was at that moment that realization dawned upon him and the omega smirked, "So this has nothing to do with the gifts Peter made for me at school yesterday?"

Alfred stilled and that alone served as a confirmation, "Nah, babe, I just thought you looked especially handsome this mornin'-"

"Then you won't mind if I go check up on him for a bit, yeah?" Arthur said smugly, "I'll still be _especially handsome_ when I'm back."

The expression on Alfred's face betrayed him. With eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and azure eyes flashing enviously, Alfred really was cute when he was jealous... Arthur almost decided to indulge his alpha for a while.

But of course, his _other_ alpha wouldn't have it.

"Mummy! Look what _I_ made!" Cried a breathless Peter as he came padding down to the living room. At any other time, there wouldn't be a moment where the mischievous beastie wouldn't be getting himself into trouble, but when his father was around? That was a whole different story.

"It's a card in the shape of a heart." Peter declared, taking a running start to launch himself into Arthur's lap with an _oof._ Alfred was 'accidentally' shoved away as the little alpha grabbed both sides of Arthur's face, planting wet kisses anywhere he could reach, "Because I love you _this_ much!"

"Oh, dearie, this is an absolutely _fantastic_ gift!" Arthur encouraged, hugging the squirming body closer to his chest, "You're the best alpha Mummy could ever ask for!"

Peter squealed in glee and poor Alfred looked as if he was biting back a string of curses.

"Hey, _babe,_ I made some dinner reservations for us," The alpha then interrupted, voice bright and chirpy as he deliberately tugged his husband's face toward him for a modest kiss, "We might have to get a _sitter_."

Cue a smug smile from Alfred which seemed to infuriate Peter into growling under his breath.

Expecting a tantrum, Arthur instead watched helplessly as his son slid off his lap. The tyke ran down to the front of their house, struggling to open the front door and slipping out near the garden in the front yard. From the angle Arthur was in, he could barely see Peter squat down and tug at the ground, coming back up triumphantly to run right back through the door.

"Mummy, I brought you flowers!"

Oh dear.

Clumps of dirt and mud crumbled to the floor, staining the carpet along with the dirty footprints leading up to Arthur's chair. Peter beamed up at him, plopping the small purple flowers, roots, dirt and all, onto the omega's neatly pressed trousers.

"Purple is prettier than red, isn't it?" Saying so, Peter eyed the bouquet of roses and gave his father a sly grin.

"I think big flowers are better than small, dirty ones." Alfred retorted unhelpfully.

Arthur watched the exchange with an amused sigh, standing up on his feet and gently brushing the dirt off his trousers. He decided it was best to step in before they declared a full out war. It wouldn't be the first time...

"C'mere, love, let Mummy clean you up under some nice, hot water," The omega said, heaving a delighted Peter into the air to pepper his face with kisses. He usually hated when Arthur did such things, claiming that it was too embarrassing for a 'big alpha' like him, but god help the boy if he wasn't going to take up the gem of an opportunity to rile his envious father up.

After the furious assault on his son's face, Arthur dropped Peter onto his feet, nudging him towards the bathroom, "Run along and pick your bath toys, I'll be there soon, okay?"

Arthur waited until the little alpha was long gone and he could hear the rattling of the plastic trucks in their bin. He then turned to his pouting mate.

"Come over here, you big baby."

Alfred wasted no time gleefully scrambling to Arthur's side, scooping his husband into his arms and claiming his lips hungrily as if the time Arthur spent devoted to Peter had starved him of all affection, _"Finally."_

"Oh come off it, love, you can't be the _only_ man in my life." the omega teased, immediately silenced by yet another demanding kiss.

"It's not funny, Arthur,"

A chuckle. "Mm."

He let Alfred hold him for a bit longer.

Afterall, alphas did tend to get a bit territorial, even between the four walls of their own homes. Seeing the quarrels between son and father was ridiculous, especially over a matter such as Arthur, but the omega supposed the light-heartedness of it was charming as well. Though he should've been doing something to stop it, Arthur had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to give up the chance to be spoiled so easily.

 _Just a little more..._

Peter's cries of protest from inside the tub broke the kiss almost immediately. Arthur peered over his shoulder, exasperated,"I'm coming, dear, just a minute!"

"Artie!"Came the instantaneous whine of a response from his beloved husband, who'd taken to puffing out his bottom lip in a weak effort to keep Arthur's attention.

The omega rolled his eyes, cuffing the side of the Alfred's head with a fond smile, "I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

His mate nodded pathetically.

"Meanwhile, be a good boy and clean up this mess, will you? I would _very_ much appreciate it."

The alpha's head perked up and he grinned sheepishly, "Yeah babe, anything for you-"

Arthur folded his arms triumphantly. It was slowly becoming a specialty of his to use the jealousy in his favor, "I'll do a bit of a cleanup for myself afterward, and we can get ready for our date."

Alfred gave him his signature thousand watt smile, "Y- yeah, that'd be awesome!"

The omega chuckled, pressing another hurried kiss onto his mate's lips, "I love you, okay? Keep this up and you'll work your way up to be my favorite alpha!"

His husband soured at that and Arthur practically cackled as he made his way to the bathroom, sleeves rolled up to deal with Problematic Alpha Jr.


End file.
